The present invention relates to the manufacturing of silicon-based nanopowders/nanoparticles.
Such silicon-based nanopowders/nanoparticles can have different applications. They are for example used in the field of counterfeiting, as identification means for the marking of objects, in the field of energy for the storage and the production of hydrogen, or in photovoltaics for the manufacturing of 3rd-generation solar cells.